Sexy Pokemon Adventures
by Rapey Lemons
Summary: A mostly Dawn, May, Misty story. Chapter 4 here, heheh. Look inside. I changed the tittle, apparently I'm actually gonna make a plot!Reviews are appreciated, and I will take suggestions. My next stories will be YOUR ideas!
1. A Sexy Night

Ash and his friends had just arrived at the contest. It was huge, and trainers from all over the world came to compete and/or watch. Misty and May had just met up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn. They settled down for the night in the woods near the arena.

That night, Dawn couldn't sleep. She kept waking up, hearing noises in the bushes or some-giggling?-near her tent. At last, she fell into a deep sleep.

Apparently, the giggling was no figment of her imagination. May and Misty crept into her tent, smiling at each other. They kissed briefly and got to work. First, they undressed Dawn. Dawn almost woke up, but she was exhausted and fell asleep again. May and Misty also undressed. They slowly rubbed Dawn's chest, feeling and pulling her nipples. Then, they moved down, massaging her stomach and her pubic area. Finally, they stopped at her pussy. May slowing licked and pulled Dawn's clit, and Misty rubbed Dawns pussy. They continued this until Dawn came in her sleep, arching her slim body and moaning.

Seeing Dawn wake up, they quickly tied her up. They bound her hands and waited. Dawn woke up, feeling somehow exhausted.

"Huh?" she groaned.

Misty licked her cheek seductively and May French kissed her. Dawn quickly woke up in shock.

"AHHH! What are you guys doing!" she screamed.

Misty smiled and pulled her legs apart. She quickly pulled out a pokeball.

"Oh god… No please don't Misty!" Dawn begged.

Misty shoved the pokeball up Dawn's pussy. Once again, she arched her back and came, except screaming. Misty shoved it in further and started moving in and out. May took a dildo and shoved it into Dawn's ass. Dawn came again and again, her cum leaking everywhere. As the morning came, Misty and May untied Dawn, who had collapsed, sleeping in her cum with a smile on her lips. Misty and May left to their own tents, happy about what had happened that night.

At noon, Dawn woke up. She moaned and sat up. In a rush, last night's events came back to her mind. She saw all the cum all around her and groaned.

"Damn! I'm gonna kill May and Misty! Unless…"

Planning revenge, Dawn left the tent to clean up, eat, plot, and begin the pokemon competition…


	2. Revenge

**Thanks for everyone who read this! I cant believe 567 or something people read this. Well, here's the next story!**

"Oh Piplup! WHY????? WHY ME???? WAHHH!"

Dawn sniffled, her anger momentarily subsiding. She had just lost a pokemon contest.

"Stupid judges. Right piplup?"

"Right?"  
Dawn looked around, expecting to see Piplup in her tent.

"WAHHH!!! PIPLUP LEFT ME TOO!!!"

Suddenly Piplup stumbled into the tent, carrying a few berries.

"Oh! Thanks Piplup!"

"Piplup pip!"

Dawn gulped the berries down, choked, drank a glass of water, stood up, and almost tripped. Then, she got ready for dinner.

She changed dresses, shoes, and a hat. She got out of her tent and breathed in the fresh night air. Then she made her way to the campfire, scheming about revenge on May and Misty.

**4 Hours Later…**

May and Misty yawned and crawled into their tent.

"G'night May."

"Good-night Mist-zzzzzz…"

Misty giggled and fell asleep.

**Dawn**

Hearing them snoring softly, Dawn made her move.

She got out some duct tape, a rag, and some ropes. Sneaking into their tent, Dawn tied each one up and gagged them. By the time they woke up, Dawn had dragged them into a clearing surrounded by trees. A few seconds later, May attempted some conversation.

"MMG! Mm! Mm mm m mmm mmmmm mmmmf MMMMFPH MMMMFMFMMFMFMMM!"

Dawn shushed her quietly.

"You'll see what's gonna happen. Just wait for my special _guests_ to arrive. Now, how 'bout some entertainment?"

Dawn smiled and slipped her hand down Misty's panties. She fingered Misty and pinched her clit. Misty moaned and came.

It was May's turn. Dawn shoved two fingers up May's pussy and yanked it hard back and forth. Then, she took the other hand and fingered May's ass. May screamed silently and came.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes.

"Well, my guests have arrived. Have _fun_!"

Dawn took off into the forest. And out from behind the bushes stepped out an Arcanine, a Houndoom, and a Mightyena, all of them with a hard-on.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys like this, I'm working on *ahem* detailing the next chapter.**


	3. Ouch

**Lots of action in this one…**

**Poor dawn… =P**

May and Misty struggled and screamed as the dog Pokémon walked closer, snuffling them. Suddenly, Arcanine tore off May's clothes, sending them up into flames. Arcanine licked May's pussy and drove his tongue deep in. May groaned and shuddered, cumming into Arcanines face. He licked it off and pushed his penis against her pussy. May screamed, as it was almost too large to fit. Arcanine shoved it in roughly and moved in and out. May almost fainted and collapsed, letting her be fucked. Mightyena had also unclothed Misty, and he shoved his penis into her face. Misty licked it while Houndoom licked her pussy. She came when Mightyena came. Misty tried to get up, but was pushed into a doggy position. Mightyena shoved it in and fucked her hard. Misty screamed louder when Houndoom pushed his member into her ass. She came and fainted, with the two dog Pokémon at her side. Houndoom lay down, satisfied, and fell asleep. May had worse luck. Mightyena bounded to her and shoved his member up her ass. The two dog Pokémon fucked May all day, never stopping. Even some Pokémon from the surrounding forest joined in, making her lick their members and rubbing them all over her. As bad as this seemed, Dawn had worse luck in coming back through the forest.

**Dawn**

"AAHHHH!"

Dawn screamed as she was suddenly whisked up high into a tree. White silk threads were attached to her arm and legs, pinning her to the trunk of the tree. Ariados crawled into view. Dawn, looking directly at his lower abdomen, groaned and whimpered. Ariados quickly ripped Dawn's clothes apart, and shoved into her. Dawn groaned and flailed, trying to get unstuck. However, that just made Ariados pull her closer and shove harder. He came and pulled out his member. Then he stuck it in again, but missed, and shoved it into Dawn's ass. Dawn's screamed reverberated throughout the whole forest, raising up flocks of bird Pokémon. She finally stopped, letting him fuck her. Two hours later, Ariados cut the web and dropped her onto the forest floor.

"Ughh…"

Dawn got up slowly, inspecting her clothes.

"Dang, I'll need new clothes. And a hat."

She then headed towards May and Misty, to check on how they were doing.


	4. Ah Shit

**Muahahahaha... After a long wait, here's the next one.**

**Btw guys, you can just upload a blank work doc and type it online while editing....**

**_________________________________________________________________**

_Holy crap! _May thought as she stumbled out of the woods.

She had almost forgotten about May and Misty. Peeking into the clearing, she saw them curled up with the pokemon next to them, snoring softly. May tiptoed into the clearing, not wanting to wake the sleeping pokemon lest they wake up and rape her. **(Haha, I know you guys want **

**that.)**Luckily, they seemed to be sound asleep. She gathered up May's and Mistys clothes and the ropes and gag to get rid of the evidence when she suddenly heard a growl behind her. **(I guess I'll be nice.)**. Turning slowly, she barely had time to peek around her shoulder when a

hundred pounds of dog barreled intoher. Gasping, she tried to crawl up but instead was pushed down, her tiny breasts pressed into the soft ground, the little nubs hard and anticipating the inevitable thing to come. She moaned as the huge member speared into her dripping pussy, cumming instantly. The dog

growled and pushed in further,making Dawn scream in pain and ecstasy. The pokemon thrusted so fast it was a blur, Dawn feeling the dick rubbing against her pussy walls each time it went in and out. She suddenly gasped as the dog came, filling her up with warm semen. The dog

suddenly collapsed, apparently asleep again. Dawn crawled out from under the dog, white liquid pouring out of her pussy. She tugged the clothes and the equipment out from under the dog pokemon, then headed back to camp.

Once again, tiptoeing, she tried to enter camp unnoticed. However, Ash's voice called out.

"Hey Dawn! Why are you out so early in the morning?"

"Umm.... err.... I-I had to use the restroom! DON'T COME OVER HERE!"

"Geez, sorry Dawn, ya don't have to yell at me like that!"

Dawn had already ran deep into the forest and hid behind a tree. _Now,_ she wondered_, How am I gonna get rid of this evidence? Maybe I should just burn it. Or have Piplup eat it._

She went with the second option, not bothering to prepare a fire and have Ash find her naked and burning clothes.

She looked out from behind the tree. Seeing it was clear, she dashed out to towards the direction of her camp, but tripped over a wandering bulbasaur. Realizing her luck with pokemon today, she ran away just in case it was going to rape her. However, she crashed into a large

venusaur.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Srry for the cliffhanger. Hahaha. Makes u wanna alert and favorite this XD**


End file.
